


Meeting the Pack

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsroyalty, warm and voice.





	Meeting the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Today's words made me think of Talia. I love Talia, especially when she’s a little shit ♥
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173132054172).)

Stiles gulped when he saw the Hales. He knew they were just ordinary people, werewolves sure, but still ordinary. They looked like royalty though, in the way they held themselves, in how beautiful they all were. He felt like a peasant as he stood there, nothing like the badass emissary he knew he was. Talia, the Alpha, smiled at Stiles.

“Emissary Mieczysław Stilinski?” she asked, her voice warm and soft.

“Please, call me Stiles,” he said, then he smiled nervously at Derek.

“Mom, please,” Derek said, and Talia grinned at him.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Stiles,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
